My beautiful human
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: It had been almost five years since the Aliens attacked, victoriously calming Earth for themselves and turning the children of planet into their slaves. Different Alien invasion Au [Ben/Jimmy], More Details inside, Please R&R.


Disclaimers:

This is a homosexual pairing so if this offends you then why click on it in the first place lol, salve!Jimmy and Master!Ben, Sexual themes, Mention of rape (non occur) and mention of minor character deaths.

I think iv covered everything so without further a do, Enjoy.

Ben and his family are actually part of a alien race, the aliens practically wiped out the humans in the war and decided to take the children and their personal slaves and such.

Jimmy was amongst some of the children taken from earth to their planet to serve the Aliens he in particular was to serve the leads Nephew.

I had to wait for hours. As the place filled with alien elites, the human slaves or as some called us 'pets' were at alert for our cues.

Elijah's voice began to ring over the cacophony. "Friends, I ask that you all join me in welcoming my beloved nephew back from His long voyage. To mark this occasion, I have a very special present."

That was the cue. Hesitantly I began walking, led by a dark skinned brown eyed boy and a pale faced raven haired girl whom wore matching silver collars simmaler to Jimmy's white one around their necks with grey shackles on each wrist.

They couldn't of been much older than me, I kept my calm demeanor as they led me in a winding manner through the crowd of aliens.

"All the way from beautiful Earth, A planet victoriously taken over by our fine Empire, I have purchased for you, dear Benjamin, something that I'm sure will please you very much, your very first human."

As rehearsed, I prostrated myself at his feet. "I serve you always, Master," I told him, looking up into his deep green eyes. Moments of silence passed as he stared at me. Elijah cleared his throat, bringing Benjamin's attention back to the party.

"Thank you Uncle," he said, not taking his eyes off of me. "He's perfect." I stayed seated beside Ben for the rest of the night. The two slaves from earlier followed Elijah around as he tended to his guests and made small talk. As the party started to wind down, Ben excused himself, telling me to follow him.

After a couple minuets walk threw different corridors we finally arrived at what must of been his bedroom, once inside he helped me remove the white shackles I had been forced to wear along with my tattered t-shirt leaving me just in my pants and the white collar still fastened around me pale neck. I helped remove his jacket along with his top, leaving him in just a weird looking sleeveless body suit underneath. "So you're human? How old are you?" he said as I unzipped the back of his suit.

"Yes," I confirmed "Im fifteen, My family was killed when your people invaded ."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied. "My parents died when I was young. Im nineteen now turn twenty in a few months, My uncle took me and my brothers in. Has he treated you well?" He questioned As I pulled the top half of the suit off, revealing his strong defined chest, I left him to step out of the rest of it, leaving him in a pair of black briefs, he grabbed my arm. In a moment of panic, I looked into his eyes, expecting punishment. "Answer me."

I let out a shuddering breath "Master Elijah has trained me on how to serve you," I said. I didn't want to speak what was truly on my mind.

He chuckled. "You really are human. That was a very diplomatic response. Don't worry, I know my uncle can be brutal to his slaves or pets as he likes to say. He's just lucky that Marnie and Cole are so loyal to him."

"A slave ought to serve his Master loyally," I said casually, reciting the slave mantras that had been drilled into my head since my capture, hopefully performing my role well.

He smiled. "Well, how are you liking this planet. Speak honestly."

I was confused by his insistence on treating me as a human. The Aliens I had encountered thus far, just wanted to fuck me or shoot me. "I hate this place," I told him. "But I will serve you as I promised."

Ben moved his face toward me, pressing his lips against mine. His tongue entered my mouth. As i was only Eleven when i was captured i had never kiss anyone before so to me It felt slimy and strange. His eyes were closed as he did it and I stood there allowing him to continue, unsure how to respond. Finally he stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…I just don't know what to do"

I confessed blushing, "I mean why are you doing this.." He was confused as to why Ben continued to be so nice with him

"kissing you?, I want to make love to you…" he replied, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do people not kiss on earth?" I nodded my head. "Isn't that how you show your intent to bed someone?"

"I was a virgin when I was captured," I said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Did my Uncle deflower you?!"

"What? No I mean still am..it's just iv never kisses anyone before, and considering I was only eleven when I was captured I don't really know what to do in that department, your uncle said he wanted to keep me as pure as he could for you.."

Ben smiled. "I know your probably scared. But You doesn't have to be. Let me show you." He removed my pants and underwear at the same time, exposing me. He began to rub my thigh, slowly his hand inching even closer to my length, his own growing erect.

He stroked me, the friction causing me to harden as well. I felt uncomfortable by it. "This is something I should do to you, Ben, I mean sir" I said mentally hitting myself for slipping up.

I looked up to see some sort of animal instinct glint flashed within his eye, before it was quickly replaced with a smirk,"Call me Ben. Are you my slave? Did you not pledge to serve me?" he asked.

I blinked a bit confused "Always," I replied.

"Then this is how I wish to be served," he said dismissively. After a few more strokes, I was hard and fighting the urge to moan as he caressed my length. He began taking of his briefs letting them carelessly drop to the floor exposing himself, I blushed when my eyes scanned over his man hood, He then slowly guided my head down to his huge erection, urging me to take it in my mouth—something I was, regrettably, not experienced doing.

I looked up to him, worry overtaking my features, he smiled chucking a little, stroking one hand threw my brunette locks calming me, I couldn't help by lean into the touch before pulling away quickly, I couldn't quite understand why he was so different from the rest.

Once I slowly took Bens throbbing erection into my mouth I began to bounced my head up and down, he thrust upward slightly, hitting the back of my throat causing me to gag. It didn't take long before he pressed my head all the way onto his member, his seed spilling into my throat, I swallowed all of it not wanting to make him angry by making a mess, The taste was un usual to me but not unpleasant.

He pulled me up off of him, kissing me again momentarily before reclining onto the bed. "I'm going to need a few minutes. Why don't you straddle me? I'll help you out a little." I climbed on top of him, his member resting near my ass. His hand found me, stroking me slowly. I struggled to remain stoic, not showing my pleasure as I had been instructed. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes," I replied staring into his eyes. "It feels amazing."

"I don't want you to finish," he told me. "It'll hurt more if you finish before I claim you." He brought me close to climax five times, causing me to cry out in frustration when he released me. "Not yet. Lay down."

I knew what was next. Fear flashed in my eyes as I followed the order. I looked over as he reached for a small bottle of clear liquid squeezing it onto his hand, stroking his length several times as he pushed a finger into me. I raked my fingers across the bed. The intrusion hurt like nothing I'd felt before. "Just relax," he cooed. When he had finished stretching me, he got between my legs and began pressing his erection into my hole. Again, I stared into his eyes as my body gave way, permitting him entrance. "You feel so tight… it's amazing…" he moaned, i squeezed me eyes shut as he started thrusting slowly inside me, after a few minuets he began picking up speed. Sweat began forming on his brow, dripping onto my torso.

Several grunts escaped my throat as he made long, fast thrusts into me. Finally, with one big thrust he shoved entirely into me, emptying deep inside me.

I expected him to pull out and fall asleep, but instead, he grabbed my painfully hard erection, stroking me until I erupted, weeks of my own sexual frustration releasing as I spasmed around him, my back arching off the bed. "Sleep well Jimmy, My beautiful human" he said smiling, pulling out, collapsing next to me, both of us panting hard from the orgasms that wracked our bodies. How does he know my name? I thought to my self as I drifted off into a strangely comfortable slumber.

YEAHH I dunno what to say about that, First it was in my brain and now..it's on the Internet lol:()

currently working on chapter 6 to unhealthy obsession, should be out soon.

I'm not sure if I will make a part two to the story or not, maybe.

But as always that for reading please leave a review it means a lot:)

Peace.


End file.
